


I'm all yours (I've got no control)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, argument, heat - Freeform, umm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan should’ve edited the video on time, should’ve listened to his alpha, he really should’ve, and if he had, he probably could have avoided the situation he and Phil were in now. See, he didn't mean to forget, but old habits die hard and soon enough he found himself on Tumblr when he should be editing the gaming video.</p><p>OR</p><p>Dan and Phil are in the middle of an argument when Dan goes into heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all yours (I've got no control)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Another fanfic! 2.2k of basically sheer smut. I'm so going to hell it's not even funny -.- Right! Enjoy this please, I've spent basically the whole day writing this and then rewriting it and then rewriting it once more so I really do hope you even vaguely enjoy this. Also this is my first time writing alpha/omega stuff so please excuse me if I get anything wrong! ^.^ (and yes, yes I did name it after 1d, what can I say, I'm trash). Enjoy peeps! xx

Dan should’ve edited the video on time, should’ve listened to his alpha, he really should’ve, and if he had, he probably could have avoided the situation he and Phil were in now. See, he didn't mean to forget, but old habits die hard and soon enough he found himself on Tumblr when he should be editing the gaming video.

“I can’t believe you, Dan! It’s not that hard! You sit down for a few hours and edit a goddamn video instead of being on Tumblr until God knows when!” Phil snapped, resting his head in his hands, even more anger coursing through his veins at the thought of having to answer more questions from the fans and edit yet another video by himself.

“Look, I said I was sorry, okay?! It’s not like I purposefully forgot! Jesus Christ, loosen up, Phil.” Dan retorted, scoffing slightly as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t tell me to ‘loosen up’ Dan,” Phil started, allowing his alpha voice to intertwine with his own, “I asked you to do this for us because I a) edited the last one and b) I have a video of my own to edit!” Dan cowered slightly at Phil’s alpha voice, instincts kicking in, and it took all of his will power to not collapse at Phil’s feet there and then. 

“Well you know what? Maybe if you didn't give me such short time frames to do it in, I might have it done a hell of a lot better and faster!” Dan retorted, beginning to pace up and down, tension coursing through his body and God, what was wrong with him? He never got like this when they argued. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Phil’s voice once again.

“A week is not unreasonable nor short, Dan! You just can’t seem to do anything I ask you to on time! You know if you just-” Phil began to rant but all Dan could hear was his heart pounding in his ears as the tension inside finally snapped and a trickle of something wet slid down his thigh and no. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, not now. He took his suppressants like he usually did, straight after breakfast with his morning coffee - except, no he didn’t, not that morning, fuck. Fuck he’d forgotten because of the stupid deadline Phil had given him. Another trickle of slick made it’s way down his thigh and fuck, fuck, fuck.

“It’s like you don't even care and - Dan? Dan are you even bloody listening to me?!” Phil snapped and Dan whimpered, the presence of an alpha, his alpha, only heightening his want. Phil stopped short, arms unfolding, posture relaxing, face softening. 

“Ph-Phil, fuck. P-please! I- I need…” Dan tailed off, fists clenching by his side as another wave of want, of need, flooded through his veins like molten lava, clouding his thoughts. Phil was next to him in a flash, burying his face into Dan’s neck and inhaling his scent, growling when he smelled the pheromones Dan was radiating off. 

“Dan, Dan did you take your suppressants?” Phil asked calmly, pressing a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek, soothing him as best he could. His own hormones were through the roof, every nerve ending he had screaming at him to knot, to claim, to mark. He knew that statistically his presence was only adding to both his and Dan’s desperation, but this was Dan, his Dan, his omega, he couldn’t just fucking leave him when he was in heat.

“N-no. I- I forgot. T-the deadline for the v-video distracted me. Phil, please, I need you!” Dan all but whined, trying and failing to hold back a moan as another wave crashed over him, and fuck, this was the strongest heat he’d had since he was 14. Phil nodded, using every single ounce of self restraint to not rip Dan’s clothes off there and then because without his suppressants, and him not being on birth control, pregnancy was all too easy. Before he could even begin to think about what to do, Dan’s lips were pressed hungrily against his own, and fuck, okay, all logical thought just flew right out the window. 

“Fuck, Dan.” Phil gasped, cupping his thighs and lifting him up, slotting his fingers into Dan’s hair when the younger boy’s thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist, their lips moving rhythmically against one another, Dan submitting to Phil by nature, allowing Phil take the lead. Dan whined as more slick made its way out of his hole, clenching around nothing. 

“Please Phil, I need your knot. Fuck, please!” Dan begged, clawing at the elder’s back frantically, allowing himself to submit completely, for his hormones to take over. Phil growled and crashed his lips onto Dan’s once more, hungrily slipping his tongue inside his mouth as he carried the younger boy into their bedroom, any anger about the fight lost in a whirl of hormones and need. 

Once in the bedroom, Phil threw Dan onto the bed, wasting no time in discarding his own shirt and trousers, leaving him clad in only boxers, before crawling over to a still fully clothed Dan. Phil reconnected their lips, bracing himself over Dan with one arm as he trailed his other hand down to the waistband of his jeans. He allowed his hand to hover there, just ghosting over the skin, relishing in the sounds that Dan let out, sounds of submission and want and need. 

“You like that, Dan? Like me teasing you when all you need is my cock? My knot, even.” Phil whispered, leaning down to let his lips brush against the shell of Dan’s ear, smirking when his hips bucked up frantically.

“Phil, Phil please. Please just- just get inside me!” Dan all but sobbed, and Phil nodded, pushing himself back up again to press his lips as gently against Dan’s as his hormones would let him. With a smirk, he undid Dan’s belt and shimmied his jeans down to his thighs, palming him through his boxers, noticing just how wet they were from a mixture of pre-come and slick. Once Dan’s jeans had been discarded on the floor, Phil pulled the shirt over Dan’s head, littering kisses against his torso, stopping to suck marks onto the tanned expanse, marking what was his. 

“Nngh, Phil! Alpha, please!” Dan cried out, hands moving to frantically palming his own aching erection through his boxers. Phil growled and pinned Dan’s hands behind his head, stopping his administrations on his torso and instead looking him dead in the eyes.  
 “You don’t touch yourself unless I tell you to. You’re mine. My omega.” He snarled, nipping lightly at Dan’s neck, right where he’d claim him, and Dan sobbed, feeling his stomach grow tight just from Phil’s current actions. After sucking a few more love bites onto Dan’s chest and neck, he kissed his way down to the elastic of Dan’s boxers, sucking a mark just above it before ripping them off of his body, sweat pooling on his skin already. 

“God, you smell so good, Dan, so fucking good.” Phil moaned, cupping Dan’s arse and lifting it up, burying his nose into it before licking a strip over the tight, puckered hole, hearing Dan cry out as he did so. More slick spilled out onto Phil’s tongue and he relished in the taste, lapping at Dan’s hole over and over again, allowing his tongue to slip inside. The coil in Dan’s stomach was tightening as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, cock red and throbbing from neglect, pre-come steadily pooling on his abdomen. 

“Ph- Phil, I’m g-gonna-” Dan started, trailing off in a loud moan as more slick gushed out of his hole when Phil wrapped a hand around his dick, steadily pumping up and down, other hand straining to keep Dan’s body propped up. The elder hummed in approval at Dan’s words, knowing that the first orgasm always takes the edge off slightly and soon enough Dan was cumming with a loud cry of Phil’s name, fists balling the sheets beneath him, body arching as his orgasm tore through him.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me, such a good little omega.” Phil murmured praise, hands rubbing up and down his sides comfortingly as Dan lethargically bucked up, still hard and still craving more. 

“Please, Ph- Phil. Please knot me.” Dan begged, thrusting towards Phil desperately, all but screaming when Phil added a finger in alongside his tongue, followed by a second and then a third. In no time, Phil could easily slip three fingers in and out of Dan’s ever-clenching hole, still continuing to lap up any slick that made its way out.  
“You ready, Dan?” Phil asked teasingly, finally setting down Dan’s back and arse against the bed once more, reaching up to pinch at his nipples as the younger boy moaned loudly, gritting out a string of affirmations, curse words and his name. Taking a deep breath, Phil squeezed his eyes shut and used all of his will power to push into Dan slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy. It became harder to ease in slowly as Dan began to clench tightly around him, only adding to the pleasure he was already feeling, and, in one fluid motion, Phil pressed into Dan entirely, allowing him a few moments to adjust. 

“Move! Move, please, Phil!” Dan yelled, furiously trying to fuck himself on Phil’s dick but to no real avail. With a nod, Phil gripped Dan’s hips and pulled out, leaving only the head remaining inside, before slamming back in, nailing his prostate head on. Dan screamed and came for the second time with a cry, white splattering up his chest, joining the previous load. Phil’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, surrounded in white hot pleasure as Dan clenched around him again and again, his hole tightening almost painfully. 

“God, fuck, Dan. I-I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.” Phil growled, suddenly flipping them over so Dan was on top, readjusting his grip on his hips before lifting the younger boy up and slamming him back down. Dan yelled out, riding Phil frantically, vision going blurry from the insane amounts of pleasure, his third orgasm rolling over him when Phil started to pump his dick with one hand in time with his thrusts, sobbing from the sensitivity. 

“So good, Phil! So fucking good! Please d-don’t stop!” Dan whined, moaning loudly when he felt Phil’s growing knot snag at his hole, stretching it even wider. The noises only spurred Phil on more, his thrusts becoming more and more sporadic as Dan bounced faster and faster. 

“Dan! Dan fuck! I-in or o-out?” Phil gasped, digging his fingers tightly into the boy’s hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises in the morning. Dan picked up his pace, throwing his head back and snapping ‘in! fucking in! before Phil yelled out, impaling Dan onto his dick one last time as his knot secured him in place.

“Fu-uck Dan!” Phil basically screamed, his head falling against Dan’s shoulder, cum being pumped into the younger boy. Dan came with him, jaw slack from pleasure, body tensing as his forth load was shot out of his pulsating cock, only a few weak dribbles splattering against his abdomen, vision fading to black as the pleasure dimmed.

***  
Dan was warm, warm and fuzzy, like he was cloaked in a blanket of happiness and tranquility. He didn't know where he was, but it was all green, so green and so happy. 

“Dan? Dan baby, can you hear me?” Phil. Phil’s voice, Dan thought, and slowly, ever so slowly he opened his eyes, blinking harshly at the sudden light.

“Ph-Phil?” He mumbled, voice hoarse from disuse, hands reaching up in a feeble attempt to grab ahold of Phil, smiling slightly when he felt the elder boy pull him into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m here. It’s okay, it’s all okay.” Phil whispered, stroking Dan’s hair back and away from his sticky forehead. Dan sat up slightly and realised that Phil had cleaned him up, even taking the time to slip him into some clean boxers and his heart exploded with love for the boy.

“I love you, Philly. So much.” He muttered, yawning slightly as he settled back down into Phil’s arms, feeling safe and warm. Phil wanted to tell him that he needed to take the morning after pill ASAP the next day, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to worry the boy in his arms, and made a mental note to tell him the straight away when they woke up.

“I love you more, bear. So much more. I’m sorry for yelling earlier, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. It was out of line and I really am sorry.” Phil apologised, still feeling guilty about earlier. 

“No, m’sorry for not editing it when I promised I would. But let’s not fight anymore, ‘kay?” Dan asked, burying deeper into Phil’s arms, nuzzling against his chest as he let the waves of sheer exhaustion and Phil's comforting scent wash over him, carrying him off into a slumber.

“M’kay. Sleep tightly, bear, sweet dreams.” Phil whispered, pressing a final kiss to Dan’s head before tucking them both under the covers and allowing his eyes to drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just going to rot in hell. (hope you enjoyed xxx)


End file.
